Starting A Family
by ash2009
Summary: Seto trys to hid the fact that he is pregnet from his friends and boyfriend. Now that they found out they have to work together to help Seto through it. Will Seto make it through the pregnance? LEMONS! Uke Seto! Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Seto's kids.

**Starting A Family**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 1**

Seto and Joey were lovers, so were Yugi and Yami, Bakura and Ryo, Malik and Marik and Tristen and Duke. Everyone got drunk one night and Seto let Joey be top during sex. Seto had never been uke before and was embarrassed about it in the morning. Mokuba was not too happy they got Seto drunk on his 18th birthday. Everyone thought Seto was embarrassed about getting drunk. It has been about a month since Seto has sat with them in lunch, since Joey and him have had sex, and he has been avoiding Joey and his friends.

They knew something was wrong and asked Mokuba. All he would say is, "You have to ask Seto. I can't tell you." He gave Joey a sympathetic look before he left. Whenever Joey would try to approach Seto, Seto would make up an excuse and go the other way. Mokuba did help them corner Seto in the huge closet in the school hallway. Yami, Bakura, and Marik had to read his mind to find out what was wrong. They were all shocked at what they found.

Yami asked, "Is it true Seto? Are you pregnant?" Seto nodded and bowed his head.

They all believed him and Joey asked, "That is why you were avoiding me?" Seto nodded. They all told Seto it was all right and that they didn't hate him. They then went to gym class and all came out changed in gray sweat pants and a white T-shirt. They were playing dodge ball, and Seto was on one side and all the rest were on the other. Seto was caching them in the back and his friends kept an eye on him. One bully threw a ball and it hit Seto dead center in the stomach. It hit hard and Seto doubled over and fell to his knees holding his stomach. Seto was in the back so his team did not notice. He crawled over to the sidelines to the bench. His friends and lover saw and pelted the boy that hit him with there balls, even though he was on their team. Seto went to the locker room and the others followed. He was sitting on the bench leaning over breathing hare. Seto's friends all came over and asked if he was all right. Seto nodded and sat up straight. "No more gym for you" said Joey.

"You can't boss me around!" growled Seto.

"I have a right to when you're in this condition!" argued Joey.

Seto was about to argue when Mokuba ran in and demanded what happened. They told him and Mokuba said "We got to get you to the hospital to Doctor George! He said if something happens again to bring you soon."

"Again?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah he fell down the stairs yesterday" said Mokuba.

All looked at Seto and he whined "Whaaat!!??" They just stared and Seto rolled his eyes and stud up. He opened his locker and took off his shirt. Everyone seen bruises on Seto's back and sides and the ones starting on his stomach. As soon as Seto had his normal shirt on Mokuba grabbed his wrist and started dragging him out. Seto sighed and let Mokuba drag him out into the hallway.

"Seto Kaiba!!!" yelled a boy with his gang members following behind him, as he walked up to Seto. Everyone was pushed out of the way until they stud in front of Seto. Seto's eyes were as cold as ice when he turned around to face them. "You owe us a fight," said the boy.

"I cant," growled Seto

" I don't care if you fight back or not. I am still going to kick your ass!" said the boy as he took a swing at Seto. Seto ducked and when the boys' buddies came at Seto he did not just let them knock him around. He kicked them around. Seto did his Kung fu-kick boxing and when they did not get back up Mokuba shuck his head and started leading Seto to the limo. All got in and Joey held Seto's hand. Seto looked at him then out the window.

Joey knew something was wrong and asked "What's wrong Seto?"

Seto mumbled something and Joey asked "What?"

"He said he is going to get into trouble," said Mokuba.

"Why?" asked Yugi.

"Because Doctor George always knows when Seto did something wrong by looking at him," said Mokuba. They arrived and Doctor George took Seto right in. Seto had some x-rays and then got an earful of a speech from the doctor. The doctor seen the others and told them to give Seto some pills.

"What do they do?" asked Tristen.

"They will make him not want to do anything. He needs rest for at lest a weak. Just give it to him for a week. After a weak give him half the pill and he will not want to play gym or fight," said the doctor. All nodded. The yami's did not think it was a good idea. In the past Seto did not like being played with.

When they got home Mokuba went to the kitchen and crushed the pill up in his food. They all ate and when the food was done he mixed a crushed pill up in his food. They all ate and everyone stayed there that night. Mokuba was a little upset because all the pill did was make Seto hyper before bed.

In the morning Seto was not the first one up and everyone was surprised. Everyone went to check on him. He was buried under his pillows and blankets. Joey shuck the lump on the bed and they herd Seto groan. They unburied him and seen his eyes were squeezed shut and he was lying perfectly still.

"What's wrong?" asked Bakura.

"I hurt allover," groaned Seto. They told Seto that they gave him a pill last night so he would not want to go to school so he could rest. "You drugged me?" asked Seto. They nodded and Seto calmly told them he wanted to be left alone. They went to school and all through the weak Seto took the pill. One thing they did not like was Seto was slowly closing himself off from people. He would read books more often and at lunch in school he would sit by himself at a table. If people still had to sit down and there was no other tables he would leave and go sit in his next classroom.

Joey was depressed. He took the pills one morning to school with him. He dumped the pills down the toilet that day at school. Seto found him sitting there in a stall crying and soothed him with reassuring words. Seto got Joey up and they left the school early. It was a quiet ride home but after Seto got Joey in their room he begged Joey to make love to him. He was still closed off but when he moaned into Joey's kiss, Joey knew he would open up soon. He kissed down Seto's still flat stomach and realized it was ticklish when Seto giggled. He licked the juncture of Seto's leg and cupped his balls. Seto moaned and thrust his hips up into Joey's hand. Joey grabbed the lube, while he rolled Seto's balls. He opened the tube with his teeth and slicked 3 fingers and circled one finger around Seto's tight, puckered entrance. Seto did not react at first because he was used to the touch. When Joey thrust his finger in with out warning Seto gasped and squirmed. Joey pulled his finger out half way out and then thrust it back in. 5 minutes later Joey thrust 2 fingers in. Seto groaned in slight pain as Joey fucked him with 2 fingers. Joey had not hit Seto's sweet spot yet but on the forth thrust he knew he hit it. Seto was gasping and withering all over the place. When the third finger was in all Seto felt was pleasure. Once Joey had Seto stretched to his limits and Seto begging to be taken, he pulled his fingers out. He threw Seto legs over his shoulders and lined up with Seto's entrance. As he looked down into Seto's eyes he saw love, and need. He began to push in very carefully but Seto still groaned in pain. Seto had tears running down his face from the pain. Joey stopped half way to give Seto some time to adjust, but he didn't wait for long. About 2 minutes later he thrust all the way in to the hilt. Seto screamed and squeezed his eyes shut. Joey swallowed the scream when he kissed him. Joey then stopped and waited until Seto was ready. Seto was taking shuttering breaths as Joey was kissing down his neck to sooth him. Slowly the pain faded away and Seto pushed up against Joey. Joey slowly started moving by pulling out until only the tip was still inside Seto and then thrust back in. Seto groaned in pain, but on the third thrust Joey hit Seto's sweet spot that made him scream.

Joey speeded up and thrust harder as Seto panted, "Joey…Joey…Joey…" Sometimes Seto would moan and gasp, "Harder…Faster!"

Joey knew Seto was close and said, "Come for me Seto. You can do it." Tree more thrust and Seto screamed his release. As Seto tightened around Joey they both moaned. Joey came soon after gasping Seto's name. He gently pulled out of Seto and laid next to him as Seto's eyes slowly closed.

He pulled Seto to his chest and Seto fell asleep whispering, "I love you Joey." He whispered it back and fell asleep too. Joey woke back up at 2:30pm and took a shower. When he was finished and dressed it was 3:00pm. Joey then left the house to meet his friends and Mokuba at a restaurant. They were all sitting in a booth by the window when he arrived.

"Where's my brother?" asked Mokuba.

"At home asleep" answered Joey.

"Why is he asleep instead of here with us?" asked a nosey Tristen.

Joey blushed and mumbled, "I sorta…wore him out." Mokuba, and Tristen blushed and the rest laughed. They all then ordered burgers and milkshakes as they talked about school, sports, and duel monsters. After wandering around the arcade after eating they went back to Seto's house to have a party. When they arrived at the house Seto was not there. He must have woke up when they were out and left for work. When he returned home late he joined in on the party. They watched TV and played games. One of the games was Truth Or Dare. That led to a lot of blushing from Seto, Yugi, Ryo, Tristen, Mokuba, and Malik. When Seto wasn't blushing he was scolding people for being perverted in front of his little brother. Everyone just laughed when he did that because he kept making a pouting face while he scolded. It was midnight when they all finally went to bed. Everyone was so tired that when their heads hit their pillows they were out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Seto's kids

**Starting A Family**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 2**

Today was Saturday and Seto did not want to get up when Joey tried to wake him. He moaned as he put a pillow over his head and burrowed in the blankets.

Joey finally gave up and sighed, "Fine. I'll bring you up breakfast in a little bit. Seto fell back asleep as Joey left but was jolted awake again by a shocking pain in his stomach. They kept getting worse and he knew something was wrong. He dragged himself out of bed and to the door. By then he was panting and slowly walked to the stairs and then had to rest against the railing at the top. He was gasping in pain and sank to the floor holding his stomach. Yugi and Ryo saw him sink to the floor and ran up the stairs to see what was wrong.

Seto panted, "My stomach hurt!"

Ryo and Yugi used their mental link and screamed, 'Help!!!' Both their yami's jumped off the couch and ran to their lights. They explained how they found Seto and the yami's could tell the child Seto was carrying was disturbed and throwing a fit. They knew he would miscarry if they did not do something and panicked. Joey heard all the commotion and went to see what was going on. When he saw Seto on the floor, moaning in pain he ran to the phone to call the doctor. Mokuba was freaking out and Seto tried to get him to calm down while fighting his pain. Everyone was rushing around Seto while he was panting on the floor.

He was sitting up a little on his elbows watching everyone rusting around and yelling at each other. Seto yelled, "STOP!!!" All stopped and looked at him. He panted out, "You're not helping anything (pant)…by yelling at (pant)…each other." Not long after that the doctor showed up and pushed everyone back from Seto to have room. The doctor felt around Seto's stomach and he passed out from pain. The doctor then dug in his bag and pulled out a needle and put some medicine in it. He lifted up Seto's shirt and gave Seto the shot in his stomach. They all saw Seto open is eyes blurrily and look around. The doctor took his chin and turned his head towards him. He shined a light in Seto's eyes as Seto fought to stay awake.

"Rest" soothed the doctor as he felt around Seto's stomach again. Seto fought a little while longer but ended up falling asleep. The doctor picked up Seto and frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Mokuba.

"He is too light. He needs to eat more or he will not make it threw the pregnancy" said the doctor. He then took Seto to his room and put him in his big, worm bed. The doctor left and at 9:00pm everyone went to his or her own bed. They stayed at the mansion and Joey crawled in with Seto. At 1:00 in the morning Seto rolled over and moaned softly. A few minutes later he got up and went to the kitchen. Joey felt Seto roll over and herd him moan. He tried to go back to sleep but was curious about what Seto was doing. He got up and went to the kitchen when he was able to drag himself out of bed. When he arrived he saw Seto standing over the toaster waiting for his toast to pop. Joey saw the microwave was on, and on the table were peanut butter and a jar of relish.

"What are you doing?" asked Joey. Seto turned to look at him and wined, "I'm hungry!!!" Joey sat down at the table and watched him. His toast popped and he put it on the table. The microwave went off and he took out popcorn, and put it on the table as well. He then got a butter knife and a bowl from the cupboard. He went back to the table and pored the popcorn in the bowl, and then put the relish and peanut butter on his toast. He took a bite happily, and Joey asked, "Does that taste good?" Seto thought for a minute, and then shuck his head and put the sandwich on his plate. He then went to the frig and found some hot sauce. He pored some on his sandwich and took another bite.

He then reached for the popcorn and realized that Joey was staring at him. "What…did you want some?" asked Seto with an innocent look on his face, as he held out his sandwich.

Joey shook his head looking sick, and said, "I'm going back to bed."

"Okay" said Seto as he shrugged. Joey watched Seto take a bite of his sandwich, and then left. He went right back to sleep once he lay down. Seto came up an hour and a half later. Joey heard him come in and go to the bathroom. He watched Seto through the open door, as he brushed his teeth. After Seto was done he came to the bed and crawled under the covers again. Joey wrapped his arm around Seto's waste and rubbed his belly. Seto sighed and went to sleep again peacefully. Joey fell asleep not long after him.

In the morning Seto had his daily routine of hurling. Joey got up hearing it and got dressed. He heard Seto turn on the shower and then went down stairs to eat. He ate with all his friends and then they all went to watch TV.

They jumped when they heard a lamp brake and Yami said, "I think Seto is all ready having a bad day."

"Well, we'll know if he gets the peanut butter jar," stated Mokuba. All looked at him confused and he explained, "It's not often but if Seto is really angry or depressed, he gets the peanut butter jar. If he does, stay out of his way." All nodded and saw Seto coming down stairs in his black jeans and a button up, royal blue, long sleeve shirt. He did not have it tucked in like he usually did. They heard him mumbling about a stupid pregnancy and cloths. When they peaked into the kitchen they saw him open the peanut butter jar and get a spoon. He scooped some up on his spoon and put it in his mouth. He sucked on the spoon and after a minute scrunched up his face. He put away the peanut butter and looked in the cupboards for something else. He pulled out salt and vinegar chips and started eating. Everyone else went back to the front room and Mokuba said, "I'll go and see what's wrong."

20 minutes later he returned and they asked, "What's wrong?"

"His cloths do not fit him anymore so he has to go get new ones" said Mokuba. Mokuba was excited and said, "He'll make a good parent."

"How do you know?" asked Ryo but soon regretted it.

"SETOOOOO!!!" Mokuba screamed with a panicky voice.

Seto came running in asking, "What!?!?"

"See. He's overly protective," giggled Mokuba. Seto scowled and crossed his arms. "Seto please show them that you're showing a little," begged Mokuba. Seto blushed and shuck his head no. Now Ryo, Malik, Joey, Yugi, and Mokuba were pleading. Seto finally agreed and blushed furiously as he lifted his shirt. They saw his pants would not button up and his stomach was sticking out a little. They all squealed, which did not make Seto feel better about the situation.

After a little while he pulled his shirt back down and whispered nervously, "That's enough of that." All ether giggled or chuckled. They all wanted to go with Seto shopping and then went swimming. Seto stayed by the heater. When Joey tried pulling on Seto, Seto would not let go of the side of the pool. Everyone was waiting for Joey to get Seto to let go so they watched. Joey was whispering huskily in Seto's ear and grinding against Seto's ass. He said something that made Seto turn red and swim away from him. "You pervert!" shrieked Seto and splashed him.

Joey wiped his face and said, "That's it! I'm doing it know!" Seto squealed and dove under. Joey was faster and grabbed Seto. Everyone dived under water to watch the entertainment. Seto and Joey were rolling around. Joey was trying to unbutton Set's pants and Seto was trying to fend him off. It wasn't long and Joey got Seto's pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Seto was running out of air and trying to swim to the top, but Joey had a hold of his ankle. Seto was panicking. He needed air fast! Joey released Seto's ankle and grabbed his cuffs. Seto swam right out of his pants and suffused with a splash. When he got enough air he dived down again. He scowled at Joey and held his hand out for his jeans. Joey smirked and let go of them. They were sinking to the bottom of the deep end. Seto swam to get them but Joey held him back until they reached the bottom. Seto went half way down when he was released and had to resurface for air. On the 3rd try he got them, quickly put them on, then surfaced. He surfaced choking but was ok. All then played games like 'shark'. One person was then shark and had to catch the others. They all had fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Seto's kids

**Starting A Family**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 3**

2 weeks later 

Seto was lying on the bed not feeling well. The baby was kicking him and sometimes it hurt. He realized if he stayed still then the baby would be still. He was starting to show noticeably now and was crying a lot because he felt hug. He was always tired and hungry and felt miserable because of it.

3 months later

Seto had to quit school and get a tutor because it was too hard to move around now. He loved school so it was hard for him to adjust to the tutor. He knew most of the things he was being taught and saw no point in getting a tutor. It only made him depressed.

4 months later 

Seto had two weeks left until the baby was due. He was in the house alone, in his bedroom napping when he was jolted awake. He heard the front door slam shut signaling that people had arrived home. He lay there ten minutes and was almost asleep when he felt very wet. He looked down and saw in-between his legs were wet and realized his water broke.

He panicked and yelled, "JOEY!!! Everyone came running up the stairs and burst in.

"What's wrong!?!?" asked Yami. They saw his lower half wet and knew his water broke. They quickly called the doctor telling him Seto just went into labor and they were bringing him over. Bakura picked Seto up while Joey was trying to keep him calm. They rusted out side to Dukes car and got him in trying to hurry to the hospital. Seto began to groan in the car because he started to have painful contractions. When they got to the hospital the nurses quickly took Seto in. The rest were told to wait in the waiting room.

In the delivery room

They got Seto on the bed. A young boy nurse came in and striped Seto. He then bent Seto legs and spread them apart. He soothed, "Now relax. This might be uncomfortable but I'm going to look." Seto screamed as the guy felt around down there. He finally pulled away saying, "Your only dilated two centimeters. We'll give you some medicine so you can rest until you are fully dilated." Some nurses helped Seto sit forward and gave him a shot in his lower spine. The pain slowly faded away and Seto fell asleep.

In waiting room

The young nurse came out to them and told them Seto was resting and they were waiting until he was fully dilated. They sat there for 3 hours and it was now 10:00pm. They saw some nurses rushing around and got anxious about what was happening.

Back in delivery room

Seto woke up again from contractions and realized he was cover with a sheet now. Some nurses and his doctor then came over to him. He screamed again as the doctor probed down there.

The doctor got Seto's legs spread far apart and said "Push Seto! Push!" Seto did with a scream and the doctor said, "I see the head a few more pushes Seto." After two more pushes the shoulders came out. "One more push Seto" soothed the doctor. Seto did with the last scream and the baby was out. He lay there resting while the after birth was delivered. He heard the baby's first cry and then was shown the baby. It was a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Seto gave an exhausted smile and then went to sleep. Seto was moved to a room and the others went in to see him. He was sleeping and his hair was plastered to his face. There were dark rings under Seto's eyes from exhaustion too. Joey moved his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. He then held Seto's limp hand and was very pail.

The doctor came in and Joey asked, "Why is he so pail?"

Before the doctor could answer they heard a weak, whispered reply. "You would be pail too, if you just got done pushing what felt like a watermelon out of you," whispered Seto.

All looked at him and the doctor patted his shoulder with a chuckle. "You look a lot better now," said the doctor as he took Seto's vitals. Seto fell back asleep while he was doing it. The doctor left shortly after he was done and came back with a little baby in his arms. He handed him to Joey and said, "Seto saw him in the delivery room but not for long because he fell asleep. You can hold him until Seto wakes up and then he will probably want to hold him." He then left to go on his rounds.

All looked down at the sleeping baby in Joey's arms. He let out a cute yawn and stretched his little arms out. He blinked up at Joey and all gasped. He had Seto's shining, ocean blue eyes. He also had unruly hair like Joey's. Mokuba wanted to hold him so they had him sit down and placed the baby in his arms. Everyone got to hold him and they soon realized he liked long hair. After that was done the baby went to sleep and everyone sat down. An hour later the baby woke up in Joey's arms and started to cry. Seto did not wake up because he was too exhausted.

The doctor came in smiling and said, "I see someone is demanding he gets food." He walked over to Joey and put the baby in the crook of his arm and walked over to Seto. As soon as they were close to Seto the baby stopped crying and looked at him with teary eyes. The doctor patted Seto's shoulder gently and said, "Seto wake up. Your son is hungry." Seto sleepily looked up at him with blurry eyes.

He started moving Seto's gown and Seto asked, "What are you doing?"

"Your body will make food for him. We did some tests and they were positive," said the doctor. He then slowly lowered the baby and he started sucking on Seto's nipple. Seto's breath hitched and he crossed his eyes at the weird feeling. Everyone chuckled. Seto slowly relaxed and lay limp. The baby let go when he was done and looked around.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Ryo and Malik. Joey and Seto looked down at the baby who was looking up at them.

They both said in unison, "Yasuo." After it was said Yasuo let out a squeal and waved his fist around making baby noises. All ether chuckled or giggled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry it's so short. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Seto's kids

**Starting A Family**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 4**

Seto stayed in the hospital for 2 days and then demanded he be released. They let him out that night and on the limo ride home both Seto and Yasuo slept. Joey was holding Seto and Yami was holding Yasuo. Seto and Yasuo were both carried into the house and put to bed. Yasuo was put in his crib and Seto in his big, fluffy bed.

In the morning

Seto woke up slowly feeling stiff. He got dressed in a pair of Joey's holey blue jeans and one of his own long sleeve, dark blue, button up, silk shirt. He walked slowly down stairs and to the kitchen. He got some toast and went to the front room where everyone was and sat down on the couch next to Joey. He put his head on Joey's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" asked Malik. Seto nodded and was told Yasuo had already been feed. Seto slept for an hour on Joey's shoulder and then was laid down on his lap. He slept for 20 minutes more and was jolted awake by a cry. Yasuo was awake and demanding attention. They played with him while Joey soothed Seto's hair back. Two hours later Yasuo was hungry. Seto sat up and took Yasuo from Yugi. He opened his shirt and breast feed him and soon after Yasuo fell asleep. The rest watched a movie while Seto rocked his baby. It was suppertime when Yasuo woke up again. Everyone got up and went to the dining room to eat. The cook gave Seto a speech about how she made his favorite foods so he better eat it. Seto started eating and Yasuo decided he was hungry again. Seto feed him while he ate and the cook brought out some grape juice for Yasuo. Seto had to work a little to get Yasuo to understand he had to suck not bit. Seto then gave Joey a turn of feeding their son. Seto then ate the rest of his food while he socialized with their group of friends. After a while the cook took Yasuo so Joey could finish his diner. Seto finished diner first and took Yasuo to the living room. When the rest finished diner they went to the living room too. They found Seto on his stomach with Yasuo in front of him playing with his toys. Seto was typing and Yasuo reached over and pushed a key. Seto clicked up a note pad, pulled Yasuo in front of the laptop and let him play. Yasuo was having fun while squealing and giggling. Joey walked over to Seto and sat down by him. They talked as the others entertained themselves.

Mokuba and Tristen were playing a video game while Duke was cheering them on. Malik and Marik were kissing on the couch while Malik giggled. Bakura and Ryo were watching the video game but Ryo's face was chary red as he sat in Bakura's lap. As he squirmed Bakura smirked. Yami and Yugi were dueling each other. At 10:45pm Seto and Yasuo were asleep on the floor. Everyone looked down at them and then Marik picked up Yasuo and Bakura picked up Seto. Joey was picking up a half a sleep Mokuba and saw a surprised expression on Bakura's face.

"What?" asked Joey.

"He is even lighter than Ryo," exclaimed Bakura.

"Yeah no matter how much he eats he does not gain any weight," said Joey as he took a now asleep Mokuba to bed. When he went into Seto's and his room he saw Bakura just lying Seto down in bed. Yasuo had woken up and was looking at the lights in his crib. Malik had pushed the button to turn on the lights and music to sooth him back to sleep. It wasn't long and he was out like a light. Everyone then went to his or her own rooms to sleep. They were going to go to school tomorrow but did not know what to do with Yasuo.

At 5:00am Seto's alarm clock went off so Seto turned it off. Joey just groaned and put a pillow over his head. Seto was extremely tired because Yasuo kept crying last night. Seto heard a gurgle and went to look in the crib. Yasuo was awake so he picked him up and went to sit on the bed. He changed Yasuo's dipper and then breastfeed him. When he was done he laid Yasuo back in his crib to let him play with his toys. Seto then took his shower and when he was all done and dressed in his school uniform it was 6:45am. He checked in on his company on the computer until 7:15am and then walked around knocking on doors to get his friends up for school. Seto got a wide-awake Yasuo and went down stairs as Joey showered. The cook made sure everyone ate and gave Seto some baby food and a bottle of grape juice for Yasuo. She helped Seto pack the dipper bag with dippers, powder, cloths, medicine, and some toys. Seto then got Mokuba's old car seat out and buckled Yasuo in it. Yasuo fell asleep on the way to school sucking on his binky.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry it's so short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Review please! Thank you too everyone that has reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Seto's kids

**Starting A Family**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 5**

At School

Everyone arrived early and waited outside the principles office for Seto. Seto was inside asking if he could take Yasuo to his classes with him.

Seto asked, "Can I take Yasuo my son with me to my classes? I have no one who can watch him at home." The principle had a look of bewilderment on his face after Seto said that. Seto explained how he got pregnant and gave birth to Yasuo and now could not give Yasuo to someone to watch because he was breastfeeding him. The principle was festinated by the information and agreed. They talked a little more and 5 minutes later the principle and Seto came out and looked at a sleep Yasuo in the car seat Joey was holding.

The principle smiled and said, "I don't have a problem with it but you have to convince all your teachers. Oh and I give you guys permission to eat lunch outside at the picnic tables so the loud cafeteria does not hurt his ears." Yasuo woke up then and opened his ocean blue eyes sleepily. The binky had fallen out of his mouth during sleep. "Can I hold him?" asked the principle. Both Joey and Seto nodded. The principle unhooked him and picked him up into his arms. While he was rocking him, Yasuo gave a cute yawn and went back to sleep. The principle smiled again at the cute sight and placed him back in his car seat and hooked him in. He gave them a good luck and they were off to ask all Seto's teachers before school started. Seto asked everyone and they agreed as long as they could hold him. He did not ask the social studies teacher. He was afraid. (Everyone was afraid of her.) She was an old woman and very stricked. Seto stood outside her door for 5 minutes before he got enough courage from everyone's reassurance to go in. He took Yasuo with him and everyone waited outside the door. They were to chicken them selves to go with Seto. Seto had even punched Joey in the shoulder when he refused to go with him.

She looked up when Seto came in and Seto stammered, "U-Um…I was wondering…I-if I c-could…" She already knew about the baby from the other teachers' gossip and assured Seto it was all right. Seto sighed in relief as she picked up the baby. Yasuo woke up and looked at her with droopy eyes. She smiled at him and he gave a cute, sleepy, toothless smile back. She examined him from head to toe as Yasuo went back to sleep.

She nodded and said, "You and Joey did a good job. He's beautiful." Seto blushed and they said their goodbyes. The first bell rung and Seto quickly changed Yasuo's dipper and headed to class. Yasuo did not wake up at all. Seto and Joey had the same classes together. Yasuo slept most of the time but when he was crying during a test the teacher helped them out by entertaining him while Seto and Joey finished. The girls in school thought Yasuo was cute and the boys were amazed. At lunchtime Yasuo was fussy. He needed changed and fed. Joey changed him and Seto feed him. They were working together. After Yasuo was fed he stretched, yawned, and went back to sleep in Seto's arms. Everyone had been eating while Seto took care of Yasuo so Yugi held him while Seto ate. Some reporters came running to them on the school grounds yelling out questions to Seto and Joey. Yugi hid Yasuo from the view of the cameras. The teachers and the principle came out to help the group out the situation. Yasuo had woken up from the yelling and was now screaming and crying as loud as he could. The group ran back into the school away from the reporters. The teachers got rid of the reporters after the Soc. Studies teacher gave them one hell of a lecture.

When the group was back inside Yasuo was put back into his car seat. Seto and Joey were trying to calm their son down. They were both on their knees in front of the baby and Seto dug through his bag and got the juice bottle and put it to Yasuo's lips. Yasuo quieted to whimpers as he sucked on the bottle. 5 minutes later Seto pulled it way from a now half asleep Yasuo. He gave him his binky and he went to sleep again. The group sighed in relief. They all went to their next class and everyone but Seto and Joey had Math. Seto and Joey had study hall. It was make up day and Joey had to take a test. Seto went to the quiet library so Yasuo could sleep. The librarians liked Seto so of course they loved Yasuo. When the day was over Yasuo was wide-awake and playing with toys. Everyone decided to go to Yugi's house after school.

Yugi's home

Grandpa was surprised when he was told about Yasuo. He liked kids and congratulated Joey and Seto. Grandpa spent the time they were there playing with Yasuo and trying to feed Seto. He thought Seto was too skinny. Before everyone split there separate ways to their homes grandpa made Seto eat two apples, a banana, diner, and desert. Seto left feeling like he was going to burst. Grandpa was festinated about how Seto could give birth and breastfeed. He watched Seto breastfeed with unblinking eyes, which made Seto blush furiously and look away.

This went on for 8 months and Yasuo could now sit up by himself and crawl very well. He could also pull himself up to stand.

At School

The whole gang had Biology now and Yasuo was in his car seat asleep…or so they thought. Seto just filed a glass beaker with water and looked up. The glass he was holding shattered to the floor. Yasuo was crawling on top of the high cupboards above the counters. (Who knows how he got up there. Use your imagination.) The teacher rushed over to him with Joey. They looked where Seto was staring and gasped. Yasuo seemed to not notice he was in danger. He still had his binky in his mouth and just kept crawling away. He tipped over and Joey ran forward and caught him before he hit the floor. All the color drained from Seto's face as he held his stomach. Bakura wrapped an arm around Seto to sooth him but Seto just moaned.

"You going to be all right?" asked Yugi. Seto quickly ran out of the room and to the bathroom. The principle's office was next to the classroom and he herd the girls scream as Yasuo fell. He rushed in as Yasuo began to scream and cry from fright.

He asked, "What happened?!?!" He was told as Joey tried to sooth Yasuo. He eventually gave him the juice bottle and fed him. He was rocking him too, talking softly to him.

The principle and the teacher went to the bathroom to check on Seto. He was puking his guts up. His stomach was doing summersaults at all most losing his baby. The principle was rubbing his back to sooth him as the teacher wiped his mouth after every time he through up. When he was finally done the teacher cleaned him up.

The principle felt Seto's forehead and knew he had a fever and said, "You should go home today. Go home, lay down, and rest." He picked Seto up and took him out to his limo and Joey got Yasuo in his car seat and put him in the limo too. Seto was lying down on the seat and Joey covered him up with the blanket in there.

"It's going to be alright" soothed Joey as he kissed Seto's forehead. He then went back in the school as the limo drove Seto home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry if it's short I could not think of anything else for this chapter. lol and Yasuo probably was a little to young to drink grape juice but is old enough now. Sorry for the mistake! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Seto's kids 

**_WORNING: LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Starting A Family**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 6**

Everyone went to the mansion even grandpa after school.

Seto's home

Everyone walked in and saw some young maids playing with Yasuo. The cook was coming down the stairs with an empty teacup in her hand.

"How is he?" asked Joey.

"He's still shaken up and upset. He is making his fever worse," said the cook. Everyone but Joey went to play with Yasuo. Joey went to Seto's and his room to check on Seto. Seto was lying under the quilt, crying into a pillow. Joey came over to the bed and sat next to Seto. He pulled Seto up to his chest and hugged him tightly. He was trying to sooth him by rocking him.

"I-I almost…l-lost him," Seto cried into his lover's chest.

"I had him Seto. He's fine now. We will just have to watch him better and buckle him up when he is sleeping" soothed Joey. Seto calmed to sniffles and whimpers. Joey laid Seto on his back and said, "Let me make you feel better." He kissed Seto long and hard. He undressed him and started sucking on the spot behind Seto's ear. Seto moaned and squirmed. Joey then kissed down Seto's neck leaving little hickies and nipped his collarbone. He then latched on to a nipple only sucking hard enough to get a drizzle of milk and then moved to the next. They were very sensitive and Seto moaned again. He kissed down Seto's abdomen and sucked the juncture of Seto's leg. He was purposely avoiding Seto's cock and Seto whimpered with need.

"Joeyyyyy…"moaned Seto, "…Please!" Joey grinned at him goofily and then deep throated Seto. Seto let out a scream of pleasure and started panting. Right when Seto was going to cum Joey let go. Seto groaned in protest as Joey looked in the bedside table for lube. When Joey found it he pushed Seto's knees up to his shoulders and held them there. He coated his fingers with lube and slipped one in Seto's tight, hot ass. Seto moaned as another slipped in with the first one. Joey nudged the bundle of nerves in Seto and slipped the 3rd finger in. Seto was pushing down on the fingers inside him, while he was moaning. Joey stretched Seto and then coated his cock with lube. He pulled his fingers out and lined up with Seto's entrance. Seto was looking up at Joey with love and desire in his half lidded eyes. Joey gave him a gentle smile and thrust in. Seto gave a cry of pleasure and pain. Joey held still and only moved when Seto pushed back onto him. Joey pulled out and thrust back in faster and faster, harder and harder. Seto was letting out squeals and cries of pleasure. Joey leaned down kissed and kissed him hard. Seto was tightening up and Joey knew he was close to coming. He sped up and Seto cried out as he came. Joey came right after Seto. They lay down beside each other and held each other as they fell asleep. Nether realized they did not protect themselves. For the next three months they did went on like they did before but watched Yasuo more carefully.

3 months later 

Seto woke up at four in the morning having to rush to the bathroom to throw up. Yasuo began to cry, so Joey got up and changed his dipper. Joey then took him down to the kitchen and put in his highchair. He got out the baby food and started feeding him. Yasuo had decided three days after his first birthday he did not want breast milk anymore. He wanted things like applesauce and other baby food. When he was done eating Joey rocked Yasuo back to sleep and then took him back to his crib. Seto had been more tired lately and was not getting up at 5:00am anymore. It was getting up at 6:45am now. Seto just came out of the bathroom and both crawled back into bed.

"I think you need to see a doctor tomorrow" said Joey. Seto nodded and both went back to sleep. Seto still was not feeling well at 6:45am so only Mokuba and Joey went to school that day. Seto stayed home with Yasuo instead.

At School

"Where is Seto?" asked Duke.

"At home. He was not feeling well," answered Joey.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a worried Yugi.

"We don't know. He is going to the doctors' tomorrow. I was also wondering if grandpa would go with him to watch Yasuo?" asked Joey.

"Joey you know he will go" Yami told Joey. Joey nodded still worried about Seto. Everyone went to Seto's house after school to spend the night even grandpa because he was going with Seto tomorrow. Everyone got a big surprise at 5:45pm that night. There was a nock at the door and Joey answered it. Joey's mom (hellon. I don't know Joey's mom's name so I made it up) and his sister (Serenity) was there.

They hugged and Joey asked, "Mom what are you doing here in Japan?!?!"

"We came back here to live and take care of my two sons! What do you think?" she squealed. Joey smiled then took them into the living room and told them everything. How Seto got pregnant and had Yasuo, the school incident, how Seto had been sick lately, everything. Yasuo can walk now and walked into the front room after Joey was done explaining. Seto soon fallowed after his son. Joey picked up Yasuo, who was sucking on his binky, and introduced him. Mama held him as Joey introduced Seto. Serenity hugged Seto and then went to play with Yasuo. They all talked and decided Serenity was going to go to their school and mama and grandpa was going to go with Seto to the doctors tomorrow.

In The Morning

Seto only set his alarm clock for 6:45am so he could sleep longer. When it rang Seto shut it off and lay back down on Joey's chest.

After five minutes he picked his head up and said softly, "Joey you have to get up for school." Joey looked at him groggily and hummed for his answer. Seto leaned up and kissed him on the lips. When the kiss ended Joey was fully awake. They herd a gurgling and looked towards the crib. Yasuo was standing up looking over the edge at them, holding onto the rail. Joey could see he was wide wake so he got up and went to the crib. He picked Yasuo up and took him into the shower with him to bath. Seto was still lying on the bed trying to go back to sleep and calm his hurting stomach.

Five minutes into their shower Seto rushed in and threw up. Joey looked at Seto and then Yasuo that was in his arms. Yasuo looked up at him while he was playing in the water.

"Mommy's sick" said Joey to Yasuo. Yasuo looked at his mommy and then nodded to his daddy. Joey then set Yasuo on the floor. Yasuo played with his boat and rubber duck while

Joey helped Seto. Joey cleaned Seto up and then put him back in bed to rest. When Joey was sure Seto was all right he headed back to the shower. When Joey and Yasuo finished their shower they went around knocking on their friends room doors. Yasuo was left with grandpa and mama as everyone else went to school.

Mama and grandpa woke Seto up at 9:15am to get around to go to the doctors. They all went to the doctors and grandpa waited in the waiting room with Yasuo while mama went with Seto. Seto found out he was not sick at all, just pregnant again. They did an ultra sound and Seto seen his babies. There were two, one a boy and the other a little girl. Mama went to get grandpa and Yasuo to see too. Yasuo was excited and jumped around on the floor. Seto was crying happy tears. He was crying because his family was growing but distressed because it was so soon after their first son. They went home with pictures and Seto bought bigger cloths.

At Seto's Home After School

Everyone arrived home and Seto walked up to Joey and punched him in the jaw. Joey fell and looked up at his lover holding his jaw.

"That was for putting your cock on me so soon after birth, and this…." Seto said as he pulled Joey up. He kissed him long and hard and said out of breath, "Is…for extending…the family." It dawned on Joey that Seto was pregnant again and smiled, hugged him, and then spun him around. Seto held on tight afraid of being dropped and smiled. He gave Joey the pictures and everyone wanted to see so they crowded around.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry it took so long to update. I have been kind of busy. School is starting soon and I had to do some last minute shopping. This story is almost finished. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Seto's kids

**Starting A Family**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 7**

6th month of pregnancy

Seto was having a hard time with emotions, tutoring, and the weight of the babies. He could not get up out of chairs on his own anymore or out of bed. It was too hard on him. He was lot bigger then the last pregnancy and needed to be held and comforted a lot.

7th month of pregnancy

Seto's friends, lover, grandpa, mama, and Yasuo were going with Seto to the ultra sound today. When they arrived they got Seto on the table and everything hooked up. They were getting a video tap of it today.

Seto suddenly asked, "What's that?"

Doctor George said, "It looks like another arm…but that can't be." The doctor then felt the side of Seto's stomach and then pushed on it. Seto groaned and out slipped another baby. "Oh" said the doctor, "So you are carrying triplets. One was hiding behind the other. It looks like two girls and a boy." They took more pictures and then all went home.

9th month of pregnancy

Seto was a weak over due and very nerves. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with everyone when he let out a glass-shattering scream. Everyone jumped and looked at Seto. They were on the floor and Seto on the couch. Seto's water broke and contractions started in fast.

They started to come to Seto when he yelled, "Come near me and I'll hurt you!" Mokuba called the doctor and he told them to get Seto over to the hospital fast. They convinced Seto to let the help him to the hospital and Bakura picked him up.

Yasuo was crying and calling, "Mommy…Mommy!" Yasuo was two now and it broke Seto's heart how he cried for him. It reminded him how he called for his mom when she died giving birth to Mokuba. Yasuo was reaching for him mommy while crying his heart out. He did not understand what was going on. All he knew was that they were taking his mommy away. Seto was now crying and reached for his baby as they left. Yasuo stayed home with mama and grandpa. Everyone else went with Seto. Seto was crying from pain and fright.

Once they made it to the hospital they got him on the table and stripped. Thing was Seto was not releasing his grip on Joey's or Mokuba's hand. The others were aloud to stay in too because the doctor was too preoccupied with Seto to ship them out. The doctor pushed Seto's knees up and then covered him up.

"On three push Seto okay?" instructed the doctor. Seto nodded already sweating. "One…Two…Three!" said the doctor. Seto pushed and screamed. Three more pushes and baby number one was out. A girl. The second baby was the boy but Seto was having trouble delivering the 3rd one. Seto was growing week and still the baby had not moved down. They let Seto rest for a little while to regain strength. Twenty minutes later the baby moved down and Seto screamed from pain. The doctor came back over to Seto and said, "Push Seto!" Seto did and on the 6th push the little girl was out. Seto passed out from blood loss and after the after birth was delivered they gave Seto a blood transfusion. Seto then went into a recovery unit while everyone else waited in the waiting room.

Joey called mama and told her that Seto made it through all right and they could come over to the hospital now. They waited for an hour and then Seto was moved to a room. They then went to Seto's room to find him half asleep breast-feeding the two girls. The doctor came in the boy and a bottle of formula. He gave the little boy to Joey to feed. He then explained that the boy was refusing the breast milk and accepting the formula. Seto then began to cry from pain because he still hurt. The doctor gave Seto some steroids and Seto went to sleep. Yasuo came in with grandpa and mama and then went to the bed. He crawled up on his mommy and laid his little head on his mommy's chest and went to sleep too. Everyone got to hold the babies. The baby boy had brown hair and brown eyes and was named Kitai. The first girl also had brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Sachi. The youngest girl was named Ai and she had blue eyes and dirty blood hair like her Daddy's. Yasuo liked to look at them and when the babies would look back, he would smile at them. It always made the babies giggle.

When Seto woke up the next time, Joey was asleep in the bed next to him. Yasuo was asleep between them. Seto slowly got up and walked out of the room. He had a long gown on and did not care if people saw the Seto Kaiba walking in a gown. All he wanted was to go to the nursery. He had to walk slowly because his hips still hurt. He walked passed a waiting room on his way. He saw his social studies teacher sitting and walked over and sat slowly next to her.

"Seto what are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" she asked.

"I was on my way to the nursery to see my triplets" answered Seto. She congratulated him and told him her husband was in the hospital too.

"I'll walk with you to the nursery" she said. They slowly walked and when they got there they looked in the window at the crying babies. They decided to take the babies to her husbands room so he could meat them and hopefully feel better. Seto carried the youngest Ai and the teacher carried the other two. When the guy saw them he smiled and liked to hold them. Seto had fallen asleep in a fold out chair. The teacher took the babies back after a while and let Seto sleep.

At 1:00am in the morning

Bakura walked into the room with the teacher and said, "We have been looking for him for an hour." She nodded as he gently called, "Seto…Seto." Seto opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at him. "Come on I'll take you back to your room. People have been looking for you for awhile now." Bakura helped him up, wrapped Seto's arm around his neck, and wrapped his own arm around Seto's waist.

"Can we go see the babies first?" asked Seto sleepily.

"Yeah" said Bakura. They walked slowly and looked in the window at the babies. Seto's eyes were drooping and Bakura picked him up bridal style. Seto's arms were around Bakura's neck and Seto's head on his shoulder. Seto fell asleep and when they got back Bakura explained how Seto wanted to see the babies and ran into the social studies teacher. How he fell asleep while her husband was holding the babies too. When Seto was being laid back in bed he woke up. He held Yasuo and they both fell back to sleep.

One weak later

Seto was let out from the hospital with a lot of protesting from the doctor. Seto was still very pail and threatened to castrate Joey if he got him pregnant any time soon. Lets say Joey made sure they had lots of protection. Everyone helped Seto and when it was time for school again Seto sat on the couch in his pajamas, feeding the girls and mama feeding Kitai. He was a very hyper child and always wanted to play. Seto just looked sad.

"I can't go to school anymore. I am not sure if I can take 4 kids with me. I will have to drop out and stay here now." Everyone knew Seto liked school and hanging out with friends. They went to school with out him and when the social studies teacher asked about him they told her what he said earlier. During lunch they saw some teachers leaving with the principal.

Seto's home

There was a nock at the door and Seto opened it. The teachers saw he was in his pajamas and looked sad. They sat him down and told him they liked his kids and he could bring them. They would even help watch them. Seto was so happy he jumped on the couch smiling and then ran up stairs to get his uniform on. The teachers got the kids ready. When Seto was ready they all went to the school. The others at the school were surprised but happy. This went on from then on and everyone enjoyed having the kids around. The kids ended up learning school things early. They had Seto's brain and Joey's personality. Joey and Seto were happy and had help with there children and had happy lives. They never did have any more kids because they wanted time to themselves now…and because Seto was always threatening to castrate Joey if they did not have protection.

The End.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seto had to take his children with him to school because he was breastfeeding and could not let them go for long. Can you blame him? Thanks to all that Reviewed! I love Seto uke stories like this and have lots more to post. I also love writing Seto chibi stories. Reunited is one and will be up soon.


End file.
